Dispensing containers with dip tubes are used to store and dispense a range of personal care products. These include hand soaps, hand and body lotions, shampoos and body cleansing gels. There is a constant need to enhance the appearance of these containers. Various prior patent specifications disclose structures intended to enhance the appearance of the container, and some exhibit a dynamic, moving feature which is operable during dispensing. A recent example is the Applicant's WO-A1-2013/019207. Furthermore, such personal care products often include fragrance. The fragrance intensity or bloom can be detrimentally reduced as a result of the personal care products being stored in the dispensing container.
The present invention aims to improve the appearance of a container and its product during use.
The present invention also aims to provide a simple and reliable structure which can be dynamically operated by the user during product dispensing.
The present invention further aims to provide a dispensing container for a personal care product which can enhance the fragrance intensity or bloom when the product is dispensed.